Super Smash Bros x Fire Emblem Awakening rallyy cries
by PityPat378
Summary: Imagine if the smash characters could do the rally cry taunt like they do in Awakening? Some characters aren't in it and I'll explain that in the story. I hope you guys enjoy this short story I did.


Mario: "Here we a go!" "This is a your end!" "Oh yeah!"

Luigi: "Here we a gooooo!" "Hiiiiiiyah!" "Yeah!"

Peach: "Its time to teach you a lesson!" "This is going to hurt!" "Get away from me!" "Die!"

Bowser: "RAWR! (This well be your end!)" "Buhahahaha!" "Rawrrrrrrrrrrr (I'll make this quick and painless.)"

Rosalina: "You dare challenge me!?" "Its time to show you the power of the galaxy!" "Get ready!" "Farewell Mortal!"

Yoshi: "Yoshi! (Farewell)" "YOSHIIIIII (Now die!)" Yoshi Yoshi (You're not hatching from this egg.)"

Wario: "Whahahahahahahaaha!" "Time for some fun!" "Outta my way!" "Now you made me mad!"

Bowser Jr./Koopalings: "I'll send straight to hell!" "Hehehehaha!" "I'm gonna win!"

Donkey Kong: "Grawww (Did you take any of by bananas!?)" "Grrrrrrr" "Grrrrrrrreah! (Banana Slama!)

Diddy Kong: "Eeeeeek (Time to die!)" "Eeeeeeeeek Eeeeeeeeek (Ready for the Hoo Ha?)"

Link: "Hyahhh! (I'll see you in hell!)" "Grrrrr...tyahhhh! (This is the power of the Triforce!)" "Hyahhhhhh tryahhh (You're in my way.")

Zelda: "You're boring me!" "This is your last breath!" "This is Din's Fire!" "Its not me that dies today!"

Shiek: "Your appearance annoys me." "Leave or die." "So be it..."

Toon Link: "Dieeeee!" "You're gonna join Ganondorf!" "You better SAVE before this!"

Ganondorf: "Muhahahahahaha" "I dont want to hear you scream!" "Those toys are to much for you!" "You won't die in peace."

Samus/Zero Suit Samus: "I'll see you in hell!" "Here's how its done!" "You're mine!" "DIE!"

Pit: " Its game over for you!" "You're finished!" "Just start a new file." "For Lady Palutena!"

Palutena: "To bad for you." "You won't be in Skyworld." "This will be painful."

Dark Pit: "Goodbye!" "The underworld awaits!" "Let's see some blood!" "Pick a god and pray!"

Marth: "踊りましょう!" "私は地獄でお会いしましょう 。" "あなたは残りの部分に参加しなければなりません。"

Ike: "Prepare yourself." "No mercy!" "Full power!" "Say your last words."

Roy: "私は自分の民を保護します。" "私は失うことはありません!" "これはあなたの最後の戦いです!"

Corrin: "For my family." "You won't stop me!" "I choose my own fate!" "This fight is over."

King dedede: "Ready for some suffering!" "Nice knowing you!" "I will crush you!"

Meta Knight: "Behold." "Know my power!" "Come back when you are prepare for a fight." "Can you surrive this?"

Pikachu: "Pika!" "Pikachuuuuuuu" "Pika piiiiiii"

Charizard: "Grahh" "Rawrrrrrrrrrrr!" "Murrrrrrah"

Lucario: "The aura is with me!" "Max aura!" "You'll be more than fainted!" "You still have more to know..."

Jigglypuff: "Jiggly!" "Jigglypuff." "Zzzzzzzzz..."

Gerninja: "Ger- Gerninja." "ARH dadadadadadadadadadadadadada!" "Gerninja!" "Ninja!"

Mewtwo: "Hahahahaha..." "Die." "This is all to easy." "I'll crush your mind!" "Foolish human."

Fox: "This mission is compete." "Better luck next time." "Here's my critical hit!"

Falco: "I don't have time for this." "You aren't worth the trouble." "Personally I prefer the air!" "I'm not top rank for nothing."

Ness: "This won't hurt at all." "Gigyas was tougher than you!" "Ready to go to hell?"

Lucas: "D-Die!" "I don't want to do this but you asked for it..." "For my mother and Claus!"

Captain Falcon: "I'll show you my moves!" "Time to see what hell looks likes!" "Falcooon Punnnnnnnch!" "Lets see some fire!"

Little Mac: "This is what I trained for!" "I'll see you in hell!" "This area will be your grave." "I did not side b off the cliff!"

Wii Fit Trainer: "This next one will be your last." "Lets increase the intensity." "You didn't do the stretching right?"

Shulk: "Now its Shulk Time!" "This is the Monardo's power!" "I will kill you!" "Go to hell!"

MegaMan: "This will be over in a nanosecond." "This is more than killing robot masters." "It was a pleasure to meet you." "I'm gonna Mega murder you!" "For Dr. Light and Roll!"

Sonic: "Piece of cake!" "You're annoying me!" "You can't beat me!" "This fight is epic!"

Ryu: "I won't back down!" "I don't wish to kill but you give me no choice." "Your stance is weak!"

Cloud: "Get out of my way!" "You shall stay in my memories." "This is all to easy." "Limits were meant to be broken."

Bayonetta: "Don't tell me your done already." "Time for the best part!" "You've been naughty!" "You're mine."

Now the reason I didn't do Villager, Olimar, and PAC-MAN is because since they don't talk at all in their games I think its best that they don't say anything for their rally cries and also because I couldn't think of anything for them to say. With Robin and Lucina since they already say their rally cries in Awakening I don't think it's best to put it in this fanfic.


End file.
